Are We Gonna Live Happily Ever After?
by ZaRs9992
Summary: A story about Dante and Lulu going with the current storyline. What if Dante asked Lulu to move in with him, and she thought he was going to ask her to marry him! Plus more angst, drama, and fun for these characters! GO LANTE


**Disclaimer: I Do not own these characters. I do own this story.**

Dante looked up catching a glimpse of Lulu as she walked across the room in one of his button down shirts.

_**^^^^^^Dante POV^^^^^**_

"Is it ok if I'm a little glad Michael is gone so I can see you walk around in one of my shirts?" The shirt did look a whole lot better on her then on me. Especially since that was the only thing she was wearing.

"Yes! We loved Michael living here. Remember?" she said a hint of sarcasm in her voice; probably recalling all of those awkward moments we shared when we thought Michael wasn't around.

"Right. We did, but now it's just us and we still didn't christen the fire escape. What do you say? Are you up for a little adventure?"

- a little later…

"So, you said you had something special planned for tonight, right?" She had the cutest expression and a huge smile filled her face excited for what were going to do.

"Yes we do. It's a surprise though so you're going to have to wait." I pointed a finger at her letting her know I was serious. I really was. This was the night I was going to ask Lulu a very important question.

"Please tell me. Maybe just a hint?" when she pouted I always gave into her temptations. I knew I couldn't give it all away, but I could make her sweat a little.

"Lets just say I am going to ask you something important. Now I have to go to work." I got out of bed put on jeans and a t-shirt as she watched from across the room. Not even hiding it, she looked me up and down as I was getting dressed.

"Fine." She smiled winking at me as she went to the bathroom to change into something to wear for the day.

Lulu POV

When I got home I wondered about the surprise Dante had for me later. What was he going to ask me? Was he going to ask me to marry him? Oh god I love him but I don't think I can marry him! This is going to be a disaster.

"Lulu watch it!" Maxie shouted as I stumbled on shoes sprawled out over the floor.

"Sorry! I was distracted." This day is turning out to be a real stressful one for me.

"What, thinking about Dante?"

"Yes about Dante and don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"You know that look like you heard me say the same thing over again."

"I wasn't, honestly! So what about Dante?"

"Well he said he had to ask me an important question tonight and I was just thinking what it was when I almost broke my neck tripping over all these shoes!"

"Oh my god!" maxie squealed

"What!"

"He's going to ask you to marry him!"

"You think so? I mean Michael just moved out and we finally got back to a really good place. You don't think getting married will ruin all that?"

"No. Come on Lulu your head over heals in love with this guy and he is totally in love with you. Why not marry him?"

"Well, you should know from experience even if you are in love with someone doesn't mean you should marry them."

"Way to go Lulu just throw that in my face again." I forgot that was still a sore subject with Maxie. You would think that once she and Matt got serious that she wouldn't cringe when some brought up her almost wedding.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I will say yes when he asks. You never know." I needed to see Dante. Maybe when I see him I will know what I should do.

A few hours later…

"This is so beautiful!" The roof top of his building was decorated in candles and just about every corny romantic thing one could dream of.

"I hope you like it. Since I could never give you the proper Valentines Day you deserve I thought I should make it up to you with this."

"I do. it's perfect." I gave him a quick kiss, and he pulled out my chair and I sat down across from him.

"Before we have dinner I think we should discuss the question I told you I wanted to ask you." I hope he couldn't tell how nervous I looked. "I have loved you for a long time Lulu. My life is not the same without you in it. I can't lose you, I love you so much." He pulled out a little black box. My heart started beating so fast I felt like I was flying out of my body and watching us from above. "I know this is a big step, but it is a step I don't want to take with anyone but you." He started opening the box and my eyes closed hoping the longer I closed them the longer I would have to give him an answer. "Lulu will you…."

In the pure excitement of the moment I blurted out, "Yes Dante, I will Marr….." I looked down at the box mid sentence and their wasn't a diamond, but a key.

"What did you say Lulu? Will you move in with me? I mean most of your stuff is here anyway. We would just make it official"

He gave me a questioning look wondering what I was thinking. I just stared at him for what I thought was hours and finally got over the shock that he wasn't asking me to marry him to mumble "I said I will move in with you." I Hoped he didn't see the disappointment on my face and that I actually thought he was asking me to marry him and that I actually said yes.


End file.
